Feral
In the television show Mutant X, Genomex created four classes of New Mutants: Elemental, Feral, Molecular, and Psionic. Feral New Mutants have had their DNA spliced with animal DNA resulting in either physical or mental characteristics of the animal. They are extremely athletic.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Shalimarfox.jpg Subclasses (listed in order from the most common) Feline: Typically possessing the DNA of the lion, tiger, panther, leopard, cheetah or other Feline species, these common Ferals often display inhuman speed and agility, reflexes, enhanced senses (particularly eyesight, smell, and hearing) and greatly augmented physical strength (although not as strong as an Ursine Feral). Feline Ferals often display great sociability and are extremely territorial. However, retractable claws are rare if at all possible. NOTE: All Feline Ferals are have heightened fear of fire an are extremely sensitive to the form of hypnosis. * Examples: Shalimar Fox, Dr. Richard Saunders, Donna Morse, Lt. Beau Longstreet, Sgt. Angel Dorn, Cpl. Clark Randall, Nikki Rodgers, Amanda Terry, Gia DuChamps, Valerie Ursines: Possessing the DNA of bear species such as grizzly, black, brown and polar, Ursine Ferals are superior to all other Ferals with regard to physical strength. They have above human hearing, smell and superior speed as well. Ursine Ferals are often quite solitary, which often disagrees with their human side, which craves human interaction. Like Felines and Canines, they are fiercely territorial as well. * Example: Michael Ward Canines: Typically possess the DNA of a specific family of dog such as the wolf (Lupine), fox, coyote or other canine species, these Ferals have the keenest sense of smell of all Ferals, acute hearing and eyesight. Like Feline Ferals, they have extreme physical strength, speed, reflexes, and agility. They also have amazing, enhanced, stamina. They are the most social of all Ferals and but are easily provoked and quick to anger. Due to their sense of smell, Canine Ferals are expert trackers. * Examples: Aldous Berkley, Nathaniel Block, Mike Robson, Kara Whitley, Terra Reptus: Possessing the DNA of Reptilian species such as snake and lizard (including alligator and crocodile), these Ferals display both enhanced physical skills and exotic physical features. These features can include additional membranes (e.g., eyes) and concealed venom sacs, while enhanced skills include reptilian reaction and reflexes as well as augmented strength (if the applicable DNA is alligator, crocodile or a larger lizard such as the komodo dragon). In addition, most Reptilian Ferals crave external heat as they display the features of cold-blooded organisms. NOTE: Reptillian Ferals are immune to most forms of hypnosis and mind-control. * Example: Lena Blake Porcine & Bovine: While Porcine Ferals possess pig, hog and boar DNA, Bovines typically have the DNA of domestic cattle, buffalo, bison, and yak. Due to the similarity of the two classes of animal, some of these Ferals may possess DNA of both. Above human strength and hearing are essentially the only advantageous traits among these breeds, however their strength coupled with charging speed can create a devastating attack. They also tend to be quick to anger. * Examples: None Known Cervine: Possessing the DNA of deer species, which also includes similar species such as moose, antelope or gazelle, Cervine Ferals display speed, agility and grace unparallel, even in Feline Ferals. Their sense of hearing is heightened to inhuman extremes, yet their other senses are only slightly enhanced beyond those of normal humans. Cervine Ferals have an inner sense that warns them of impending danger and have the remarkable ability to remain completely motionless. Some Cervine Ferals may even display physical mutations such as antlers and elongated limbs. * Examples: None Known Amphibians: Typically possessing the DNA of amphibious animals such as frog, toad, newt or salamander, Amphibious Ferals, like Reptilian Ferals, display both enhanced physical skills and the exotic physical features. These Ferals, depending on the nature of the associated DNA, have incredibly strong legs and are able to jump incredible heights and possess additional membranes for underwater activity such as gliding, enhanced swimming, underwater speed, underwater breathing, climbing, and enhanced camouflage. Most if not all Amphibious Ferals are adaptable in water and their agility increases while in water. They are able to hold their breath for considerably longer than a normal human being. Some Amphibious Ferals may also possess a long, prehensile tongue. Some can even spray venomous and poisonous acids which can cause paralyzing effects. * Example: Tina Benedict Piscis: Typically possessing the DNA of any of the non-mammalian aquatic vertebrate breeds, including the lamprey, shark, barracuda, or other fish breeds, these Ferals possess many common characteristics of the aquatic breeds such as functional organs (e.g., eyes, gills, fins, swim bladders, webbing, enhanced swimming, lateral line systems, additional membranes) and enhanced skills including superior strength, reflexes, agility, and underwater speed and perhaps most important of all the ability to breath underwater. They can also hold their breath for considerably longer than a normal human being. They feel an intense urge to be in water although they are functional on land. Some Piscis Ferals may also possess extendable spines with poisonous or paralyzing effects. * Examples: None Known Insectum: Typically possessing the DNA of any of various arachnid breeds, including scorpion or spider, these extremely rare Ferals may possess functional organs such as extendable stingers, pincers, spinnerets, antennae, venom sacs, pheromone ducts, and exoskeletal structures. These Ferals may also possess greatly enhanced physical skills, particularly strength, speed, reflexes, and agility. They can be prone to acts of violence as their mammalian and insect physiology constantly rejects the other. * Examples: Lorna Templeton, The Guardian Aves: Possessing the DNA of any of various species of bird, including eagle, hawk, falcon, or owl, this rare Feral breed possesses many common characteristics of birds including functional organs such as enhanced respiratory and skeletal systems as well as an enhanced ocular system and organs. They also possess enhanced physical skills particularly strength, speed, reflexes, and agility. However, functional wings are rare if at all possible. In addition, other varieties of DNA may be infused for additional desirable characteristics such as penguin DNA for cold resistance. * Examples: None Known Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feral_(Mutant_X)"